Shaved Apes Agency
by Mad Clown Disease
Summary: Very, very strange Apollo Justice thing I did. Wright Anything Agency is selling shaved apes as adoptable babies. AU.


**Shaved Apes Agency**

By: Storm Parakaitz

Note: This was a creative writing assignment. Also AU. Ignore the fact Luke exists. Just read.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, or any related characters and likewise used in this piece of writing.

Permission Issues: If you wish to post this on your own site, you must leave my author name and all notes on this document, not require financial exchanges of any kind, contact me first, and link either my author name (Storm Parakaitz) to my website, Mystic Wish, or link to it in your site's links section. I request that you do not post any email address of mine if you wish to archive my work.

* * *

I walked through the door into the messy, nasty, untidy place known as the office of Wright Anything Agency. Trucy was the one that renamed the place since I hired Apollo, to work under us. Since then we've recruited Guy Eldoon and Luke Atmey, creating a cast of magician, attorney, detective, pianist, and uhh... noodle-chef? Then I saw Trucy and Luke messing with something on the ground. Apollo sat on the furthest away corner of the couch, a look of static amasement; not the good kind, mind you.

"Trucy...?" was all I asked upon entering.

I thought her neck was about to snap off her shoulders when I saw her jerk her head up to meet me. "Oh! Daddy! Nice to see you!" She smiled widely, as if it was forced, and Luke fiddled with something. Hm.

"I'm no idiot, Trucy. Detective," I addressed Luke, "Why are you helping my daughter hide something from me?"

Apollo jolted into the conversation. "Mr. Wright! Th-these things! They're apes!" he stammered, his voice rough and raspy. Yelling too much, I presume. And they're supposed to be Chords of Steel...?

"Apes?"

"What!" Luke exclaimed, outraged. "Sir attorney! How dare you accuse us of selling shaved apes!"

How... unreal. I could see why Apollo was in the corner, disgusted. I suppose that having an attorney, pianist, and magician in the same room wasn't crazy enough, so they had to add a detective selling shaved apes.

"Detective," I began jokingly, "I'm sure you're aware that the powder on the desk is for checking fingerprints, right?"

"Very funny, Mr. Wright," he said, unamused and holding his monocle with one hand, snobbishly.

"Ok, so then why are you selling shaved apes?"

"Did you not just hear me?" asked he, annoyed, "I said we weren't selling shaved apes." he grasped the monocle again. Gotcha.

I shook my head. "Quit grabbing that 'special' monocle already. That's a terrible lie, I can't believe you'd stoop that low."

He pretended to clean the lens, not looking at me. "... Want one?"

"Eww!" Shrieked Apollo.

"I've adopted one monkey already," I retorted, joking of course. "Try asking Eldoon." And of course that's exactly what he and Trucy went off to do.

Apollo got off the couch, hand to his chest. I sat down and grabbed a bottle of grape juice, as if nothing ever happened. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Raspy-voice Apollo claimed as he opened the door to reveal mid-to-late twenties man and woman. They asked for the 'adopter,' as they put it. Wonderful. I opened the door and screamed for Luke. When the big-nosed detective came in, followed by Trucy, his eye caught the two immediately. He removed the monocle from his eye and examined. Or pretended to examine. I don't know.

"Zvarri! I see it now," began the infamous line, "a married couple wanting to adopt? Am I wrong?" I can't believe he went through with that. They seemed impressed, too, until Apollo stepped in.

"Shaaa-aaaved Apes!!" He screamed, voice still grainy. If he wasn't so fancy in clothing choice, one would really assume this guy spoke or sang for a living, his voice being so icky.

Of course the people shrieked and bolted.

I rolled my eyes at the predicament. Whatever. Apollo would have to get used to how strange people can run about when you associate with a Wright.


End file.
